Innocent
by Meng Die
Summary: Sakura es hermosa incluso en su ultima misión, cuando ella esta muriendo, yaciendo sobre la tierra.


**Author: Kiki** (Hey-Diddle-Diddle)

Rating: PG

Inocente

Ella era hermosa incluso cuando estaba vomitando, yaciendo en su costado. Él pasó una mano por su espalda, círculos suaves contra su camisa empapada en sudor. Ella se revolvió bajo su mano, pero no lloriqueó, ni una sola vez, Kakashi estaba orgulloso.

"Sin antídoto," ella gimió, cabeza que descansa contra el suelo, por un momento inmóvil. Kakashi cepilló hacia atrás el cabello húmedo de su frente, envolviéndolo detrás de una oreja. El pelo descendió de nuevo a su cara pegándose a sus mejillas, rizándose alrededor de su boca.

"Sakura -"

"Sin antídoto," ella repitió de nuevo y atrapándole la mano, sosteniéndolo inmóvil contra su mejilla caliente. Sus manos estaban frías, congelando las de Kakashi a través de sus guantes, y su cara estaba demasiado caliente, ella era un conjunto de enfermedad, de caos y muerte. Jamás fue más hermosa. "No puede ayudar, no ahora."

"Tsunade-sama podría… -"

"Demasiado lejos," Sakura gimió, sujetando su mano hasta que no fuera nada más que dolor. Él le devolvió el apretó, suavemente, y siguió sosteniendo cuando ella volteo su rostro hacia la tierra, lodo manchando su frente, y vomitó de nuevo. La sujetó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, y retiró su espalda del charco, alejándola de la suciedad.

"Konoha esta demasiado lejos," ella murmuró, los ojos entornados. Su mano envuelta alrededor de sus dedos descansando sobre su estómago. Kakashi se movió una respiración más cerca, tocando su mejilla. Ella abrió sus ojos al toque.

"Pobres chicos ". Fue un susurro sobre un suspiro, y tenia la más ligera la aprehensión en su voz. Ella alcanzó y dio golpecitos a la mejilla de Kakashi con las yemas de sus dedos. "Mis pobres chicos. Quise ser fuerte para ti, para todos ustedes. Chicos tan tristes y rotos."

"No roto," él intentó decir, pero no salió correcto. Fue torcido y desgarrado, justo como el estómago sangriento de Sakura.

"Mentiroso."

"¿Sakura". ¿Era su voz firme? Él no estaba seguro, pero Sakura dejó de sonreír.

"Kakashi-sensei," ella dijo despacio, sus yemas de los dedos cayendo lejos de su cara. "No me deje."

Él casi se rió de la absurdidad de todos. "No dejo atrás a mis compañeros de equipo," él dijo rudamente.

"Mentiroso," ella dijo de nuevo. "Siempre fui dejada atrás por ustedes chicos. Siempre. Sasuke-kun y Naruto. Tú". Él cerró su ojo y ella haló de su mano hasta que él abriera su ojo de nuevo. "No estoy enfadado contigo," ella dijo apaciblemente, y él no podía entender. "Fue mi propia culpa."

"No debí haberte dejado," Kakashi dijo, "nunca te debí haber dejado."

"Yo te lo permití". Sakura estrujó sus dientes, músculos que se aprietan por un momento, y hubo un sollozo roto en alguna parte atrás en su garganta. Él agarró su hombro, pasando su dedo pulgar encima de él enviando pequeñas ondas de chakra. Ella estaba tan áspera ahora mismo, pedazos rotos de vidrio, y él intentó, desesperadamente suavizar sus bordes, unirla un poco mejor.

"Tienes que respirar, Sakura," él dijo casi desesperadamente inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que su boca cubierta estaba al lado de su oído. "Sólo tienes que respirar y esperar."

Ella tomo una respiración abriendo la boca, entonces la soltó, tensión disolviéndose lejos de su cuerpo. Él tragó rizando su mano alrededor de su hombro, dedos que aprietan contra su cuello.

"¿Sakura?"

"Kakashi-sensei," ella susurró. Hubo una pausa, entonces lo miro, miro a través de él. "Nunca me besaron."

Él sujetó su máscara, le dio un tirón, uñas rozando su piel. Tocó su cara, giro su cabeza un poco, entonces la besó, apretando sus labios contra su boca seca y caliente. Él se hizo hacia atrás, tocándole los labios con sus yemas de los dedos. "¿Mejor?"

Sakura pestañeó despacio, entonces sonrió, cubriéndole las yemas de los dedos con las suyas. "Pobre chico," ella murmuró, labios besando sus dedos.

Ella nunca ha sido más hermosa.

Nota de la traductora:

Lo que mas me gusta de este fic es cuando Sakura los llama -"Such sad, broken boys"-.

Su equipo esta formado por un grupo de hombres tristes y rotos.

l


End file.
